Thomas the Tank Engine:The Revenge of PT Boomer
by shadowboy8456
Summary: What happens when the son of Lily, and great-grandson of Burnett Stone is sent to Sodor for the summer? Why adventure of course! But what is lurking in the tunnels below Sodor? Hwo does this involve Lady? Well, it's up everyone's favourite Tank Engine and the soft-spoken teenager to found out!


Alright...start of a new story. I've always been a HUGE Thomas the tank Engine fan ever since I was a kid...hell I'm still a fan of it. Over the years I've read multiple articles on the feature length movie _Thomas and the Magic Railroad_, which I have seen multiple times over. One such article brought up the existence of P.T Boomer, a villain played by Doug Lennox who was paired with Diesel 10. He was cut for being too scary, but it is know that he hated Burnett Stone and Lady. In this story, I'm going to explore the possibility of him making it to Sodor, but not getting involved in the events of the movie.

Hope you enjoy

Many years ago, in the world outside of Sodor, a rivalry began. Nobody knew how Burnett Stone and P.T Boomer became bitter rivals in the first place, but there were plenty of viable reasons. Maybe it was because Burnett and Tasha became a couple, or maybe it was because P.T took Lady, Burnett's prized engine, out for a spin, then crashed her and skipped town, leaving Burnett to repair the broken engine.

We may never know.

But what we do know is that Burnett was able to restore Lady to her former Glory, and even get her to speak again, all thanks to one plucky blue tank engine, and his granddaughter, Lily.

And very few know that P.T Boomer was able to make it Sodor, hiding in Thomas' cab, and then jumping out of the cab after he was through the magic railroad, and vanished once more. Those who knew of his arrival didn't have solid details. Some said he simply wanted to start over, and is now living among the residents of Sodor. Others thought he went mad and ran into the mines to live underground, secretly causing the collapse of the mine, and most of the coal works. But only the oldest of the engines on Sodor know what he is capable of, and even the bravest, like Duke, or the strongest willed, like Bertram, fear him.

But this story starts somewhere else.

We will know follow the adventures of Cole Stone, great- grandson of Burnett, as he takes his first steps onto the magical island of Sodor.

With a flash of rainbow colour circling around a set of wooden buffers, a young boy steps out of the bushes, brushing some leaves off of his shoulder. Cole Burnett, aged sixteen, pulled off the white hood that was covering his head, letting his dark brown hair (a trait he shared with his mother) reach down his back. He had it tied in a severe ponytail*, allowing him to see instead of letting fall around his pale-skinned face. He looked at the hill beside him, then began to climb his green eyes matching the shade of green that the grass was. His white sneakers didn't do much to help, but they didn't hinder of cause him to fall and stain his blue jeans. On his upper half he wore a hoodie that been modified to be short sleeved, the hood and the pouch still intact. The sweater itself was mostly white, with the hood, shoulders, and sleeves instead being coloured black. He was tall for his age, standing at 5 foot 10, and was very soft spoken, his voice having hints of Canadian roots. He finally made it to the top of the hill, readjusting the rather large backpack that was on his back as he did a 360 degree turn to observe his surroundings.

From that one turn he was able to see a brown, square shaped engine pulling a small passenger coach, a large, green engine thundering down the line, more than a couple passenger coaches in tow, and finally, pulling up near to the buffers he had just come out of, a bright blue tank engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome.* The engine had a smile on its face, and instantly greeted the young man. "Cole? Hello there! I'm Thomas! Mr. Conductor sent a message so I could pick you up on time." Cole just smiled and slid down the hill, walking the front of the engine to properly greet the engine. "Yes, that's me. And this is Shadow." Cole then went into the large pouch of his sweater, and inched the head of a mostly black miniature schnauzer pup, which simply opened its mouth to yawn and looked around. "Well, it's nice to meet the both of you. Hop in my cab and we'll be off!" Thomas replied, his eyes motioning to the cab at the back of the small engine. Cole nodded and walked to the cab, pulling himself up into it, pushing Shadow back into his pouch. The dog mostly slept, so he wouldn't be any trouble. Once in, Cole grabbed a shovel, took a few shovelfuls of coal, and then tossed them into Thomas' firebox, helping the engine make steam. Thomas simply tooted in return and started to back out of the "dead end" and back onto the main line.

"So Cole, why did your mother decide to send you to Sodor?" Thomas asked as they pulled onto the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds. They had taken a basic tour of the island, choosing to take a coastal tour, with a few detours to visit Knapford, and Elsbridge, which was on Thomas' branch line. They also stopped at Crovan's Gate, which shares a station with the Skarloey Railway, and were able to meet Duke on a rare outing to pull a passenger train. It had been a long day for the both of them, and both were yawning as Thomas finally reversed into the shed, letting off a whoosh of steam as he stopped. Nobody complained, as the sheds were abnormally empty. "Hey Thomas...where is everyone? I thought your friends were supposed to be here." Cole asked, sounding a little confused as Shadow went off into a lesser used corner and...er...marked his territory. "Well, Gordon and Henry will be pulling the last express trains of the day, so they should be a while; James is on loan to the Shunting Yards for the next couple days, Duck is off on his branch line, and Percy is at the Steamworks. But don't worry; we'll see him when we do the mail train early morning tomorrow!" Thomas spoke quickly, using his last burst of energy to explain where his friends were residing, quickly settling in to sleep. Despite his eyes closing he felt Cole climb back in and sit against the wall that helped hold the coal in his bunker. "There's a bedroom just over there you know..." Thomas whispered to the teenager, who was pulling a sleeping back out of his backpack, using his sweater as pillow. Under the sweater he wore a simple white t-shirt, changing into grey sweatpants to sleep in. "I know, but I don't want to miss the opportunity to run the mail train with you" Cole replied, Shadow hopping into the cab and curling up Cole's lap. "Okay...and we have to visit the coaling plant tomorrow as well." Thomas added, his voice heavy with exhaustion "Why Cole asked, his eyes heavy as he was about to sleep

"The coal mine of course. They finally dug it out, and they want someone to go in there"

Shortly after that, in the tunnels near the empty coal mine as the light of the moon shined through a small hole, someone began to laugh. It was soft at first, a chuckle at best, but then it grow louder...and louder. Not to mention more demented until the laugh sounded like something out of a horror movie.

Whoever this was had been preparing for this day for years...and now it was finally time.

So...that's one chapter down...who knows how many to go!

Also...if there are any female Thomas the Tank Engine fans out there with a normal OC lying around...shoot a PM my way. I have a proposition for you.

Until next time

-Shadow


End file.
